When A Girl
by constance-lousia
Summary: The image of their possible downfall assualting her BobbyKim
1. Chapter 1

Title - When A Girl

Author - Kiley

Rating - PG 13

Disclaimer - These characters are not mine... they belong to someone, with far more talent than i jk, just i hope you enjoy it

Summary - The image of their possible downfall assualting her  
-----------------------------------------------------------

_When a girl is quiet, Millions of things are running in her mind..._

She lifted her hands swiping rashly at the errant strands that broke loose framing her face. Her eyes transfixed on the road before her, her mind rashly transfixed on the silence. She exhaled loudly her eyes daring to take a glance at the solemn figure beside her.

He sat shoulders haunched, Orbs distinctively attached to his fidgeting fingers, the look apparent to the one he wore the evening before. He exhaled just as she had, his rigid frame leaning towards the window, his forehead against the window pane, eyes captivated by the blurring landscape before him.

"Don't" He murmered his lips barely moving, facial features set in concrete.

"Don't you think we should talk about this?" She reasoned her eyes leaving the road to meet his.

"Hope not" He replied bluntly, turning his attention to her. "Shift's almost over..." He stated clarifying the time. His voice wavering in an awkard Manner.

"Yeah" she paused momentarily. The image of their possible downfall assualting her.

_"i've been waiting to talk to you about something" He spoke calmly, almost as if he was attempting to convery some sort of self control. He Leaned forwards his head cocked towards hers, eyes staring, almost peircing hers trying to convey the message he had been waiting so long to tell her. _

"What is it" She smiled wiping away frustrating raven hairs that obscured her veiw. "You okay" She asked leaning forward to look closely into his eyes her smile growing wider at the suspense and mystery.

"Yeah" He nodded concisely, leaning forward his lips parted "it's nothing like that" he stated clearly leaning closer to her, his eye lids heavy, his breath hitching in his throat, her breath warm against his lips as he contined leaning towards her, merely inches away from his goal.

"Bobby" She spoke clearly, her head turned away from him.

He halted in his movements, Stunned from rejection, his head bowed as the slow realization dawned over him. An audible "oh" destroying the silence, Hurt oozing from every pore of his being. "I'm Sorry Kim.."

"No, Bobby it's fine"

"No i'm sorry I just..."

"Bobby" her words peirced him "i said it's fine okay" She sighed, the two remaining in complete silence.

"Your awful Quiet today" Bobby probed, the silence frustrating him, His thumb and forefinger fidgeting in aprehension. His mind silently screaming. His body and mind wishing he was anywhere but the small confines of a bus.

"i'm just thinking.. that's all" she stated clearly. Her voice ultimately telling him that it was not open to discussion.

"about"

"Bobby" she warned him in a frustratingly tangible tone. As they pulled into the fire house. "Leave it".

"You know i've been thinking about that same thing all day" He whispered to himself. Guilt ravishing what was left of his nerves.

"Look Bobby.. we'll go out before shift tomorrow.. we really need to talk" she sighed watching him nodding slowly in compliance. "see you then" she sighed getting out of the bus.

"Yeah... see you then" He sighed.

TBC

--------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Title: When a Girl

Author: Kiley

Rating:PG 13

Pairing - Bobby and Kim

Disclaimer - This is in no way connected with the actual people who wrote this show.. i mean c'mon if it were..we'd still have Thirdwatch wouldn't we..

Author notes - Well... give me time to ease back into the writingness.. it's been a Loooooooooong time.. thank god for holidays.

Summary - The damage that had been done remained to be decided. They both knew this.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

_When a girl is not arguing, she is thinking deeply..._

They resided in a small cafe' the hustle and bustle of lunch making it hard to hear, their ears straining to listen to each others mindless small talk.

She felt the unresiding tension build between them in the bus, and now, in plain clothes, away from the blood and vicous cycle they went through each day at work. In plain clothes, it almost seemed as though they were naked. Exposed to each other much diffrently rather than at work.

He watched her silently, as her long slender finger traced the rim of the coffee cup before her, her mind deep in thought. The wisps of steam colliding with her open palm, the persperation it brought upon because of it.

She looked dismayed. Almost at a cross roads.

Grasping his own coffee, he consumed the bitter liquid, as if it were the bitterness he had come to have accepted since he attempted to kiss her.

She watched the rich brown liquid spill onto the counter of the bench they had chosen. Right up the back away from prying eyes. Reflexively she grabbed ahold of a napkin and placed it upon the spilt beverage, watching the brazen white melt into bleeding brown.

"Kim, we can just pretend that.. you know it never happened" Bobby suggested, visably awkard, the seating almost seeming too firm as he writhed in a fuitle effort to get comfartable.

"I don't want to forget it Bobby" she sighed. Lifting the napking off of the bench scrunching it lightly and placing it beside her coffee.

"Kimmy" He winced, his voice almost pleading as he consumed what little courage he had left. "It's fine.. you want us to be freinds, we'll be freinds" He stated calmly, avoiding her eyes, burying the inner tormoil bubbling beneath the surface.

"Bobby.. in case you haven't noticed, things haven't exactly been pleasure city in the bus lately" she stated through impatience her temper getting the better of her.

"Look, Kim, what do you want to do?" Bobby exhaled loudly bowing his head to examine the foam that had formed ontop of his coffee.

"Bobby, your my best freind" Her eyes bleared slightly, pending tears waiting behind glistening orbs of a woman.

"And your mine too" He exclaimed "And i can't help the way i feel for you" The hurt became suddenly blatantly obvious as they sat, seemingly alone in the crowded cafe.

The damage that had been done remained to be decided. They both knew this.

"I don't want to forget Bobby" She stated her fingers tentively locking with his. Her lips puckering in thought as of what to say next. "I don't want to forget" she reinstated to make sure that he understood.

"Kim.. i can't do this" He sighed "I'd rather be your freind than nothing at all"

She slumped against the leather of the bench, her eyes transfixed on him, his body language, she highly doubted that he would treat her badly, exploit her for his own needs, she knew that he was good, almost a father to joey. She sighed aloud to herself, this was a mess.. a giant pooling mess. That seemed to grow bigger with each passing day.

"Bobby your a good guy... and"

"Don't" he held up his hand in defense signaling for her to stop. "Don't do that"

"Do what" she exclaimed a smile falling upon her lips her eyes thinning in confusion.

"Do the whole.. Bobby your a really good guy.. BUT..." He gestured animatedly over pronouncing the but.

"But" Kim snided mocking him. Cocking her head to the side.

"But we're better off as freinds" He sighed, the laughter fading. "I'm always the freind" He sighed drinking some more of the steaming liquid. "In fact, you know what i learnt from this.."

"What's that Bobby" Kim sighed residing to her previous position, arms folded across her chest, a slight smile apparent on her lips.

"That nice guys finish last.. they always..." Bobby sighed, peircing her eyes with his.. "Finish Last"

TBC...

--------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Title - When a Girl

Author - Kiley

Rating - PG 13

Pairing - Bobby and Kim

Disclaimer - I do not own these characters... they are not mine... comprende si?

Author Notes - Well, let's see i don't really have much to say now.. maybe later Bobby and Kim wub

Summary -

-----------------------------------------------------------

_When a girl looks at you, with eyes full of questions, she is wondering how long you will be around..._

Kim slumped over her cluttered desk as she worked her way through the masses of bills that seemed to acumulate with each passing day. Her calculator battery had long been dead resulting in pages and pages of hand multiplication.

She sighed in impatience. Her lips pursing in aggravation, her hair restless about her shoulder as the portable fan picked up single strands and blew them carelessly. Elegantly she smeared the perspiring remains of her iceblocks from the frosted glass into her collar bone. The summer heat only adding to her accumulating bad mood. Her mind still transfixed on the events of yesterday.

_"But we're better off as friends" He sighed, the laughter fading. "Iamb always the friend" He sighed drinking some more of the steaming liquid. "In fact, you know what i learnt from this.." _

"What's that Bobby" Kim sighed residing to her previous position, arms folded across her chest, a slight smile apparent on her lips.

"That nice guys finish last.. they always..." Bobby sighed, piercing her eyes with his.. "Finish Last"

She muttered to his name under her breath. Uninvited guilt taking up residence in the pit of her stomach. Her conscious literally grabbing ahold of her and shaking her to her very core, demanding her to open her eyes. To see what he meant to her.

Her teeth pinched her lips accordingly, replaying the emotion behind his eyes he had so blatantly displayed, an urgency of realizing just how much she meant to him, how he could not just have her as friend, how someone like him could love her she had no idea.

In fact. Love. She was completely stumped. Almost paralyzed by the notion. Was it even love? Could he love her.. she knew she could love him, Until one of those tiny details appeared to over ride her lust and desire for him. She knew the type. He could just say one thing wrong and she would obsess about it. Making one tiny thing the catalyst of a destroyed lover and a best friend.

She settled herself back into her chair writhing occasionally in frustration at the numbers that seemed to dance before her and the ever growing conscious that she had hurt Bobby.

Slowly she allowed her index finger to massage away the growing headache she was enduring. Her thumb and forefinger tucking errant strands behind her ears, as her lips pursed once more.

"Kim" She relished the instant realization as she heard his voice outside of her door. The recognition of the sound of his footsteps. She halted in her movement taking time to wonder about how she knew it was his footsteps, how after knowing someone so long you can tell just by the sound of the shuffle of their feet that it's them, you can't really explain it but you know it's them.

Moving her agile physique she shuffled her feet towards the door slightly wondering what the hell he could want at 8 PM on a friday night. Her eyebrow knitted together as she mechanically unlocked her door waiting for that metallic click of conformation.

"Bobby" She stated confused by his appearance. The rugged hair, the flushed cheeks, The panting breath that he bestowed upon her. Picking up errant strands of her fringe standing them fly ways. "What is it.. is everything okay" Her brow creased as he haunched over slightly to catch his breath.

"I need to tell you something" He sighed. Swiping at the sweat that beaded above his brow, against the pinched skin of his forehead.

"You want to come in?" She replied sidling to her right waving him inside of her apartment. "Want something to drink?"

"Water" He gulped silently at the saliva accumulating against the roof of his mouth.

"Ice?"

"Yeah" He panted, following her into the kitchen.

"What's on your mind?" She probed clasping the glass tightly in her hand as she poured in the cool transparent liquid.

"The same thing that's been on my mind since that night" He sighed, Pushing acutely angled hairs back against the calloused finger tips.

Kim sighed frustrated, banging the ice tray against the stainless steel of her sink. "Bobby, c'mon" She sighed once again her anger being spent on the ice tray.

She felt the calm heat of his open palms against the patch of bare skin where her shirt hid ridden up. His sweat mingling with the thin layer of perspiration that had taken residence against her pallid complexion.

"Your Gonna Break it" He smiled pushing her aside, to allow warmer water to melt the ice blocks enough to fall out.

She gulped visibly an unresiding tension settling in the pit of her stomach, her eyes glued to the masculinity of his arms, his broad shoulders.

"We never actually talked much yesterday.. about uh.. which path we are going to take" He smiled sheeplishly watching the ice fall into the already frosted glass.

"You regret it?" she smiled, Lips pursed into a forced smile.

"No" He stated clearly leaning his arms across the bench from where she sat. "It's not returned... i just want things to be the way before..." He returned the forced smile gulping down the refreshing fluid. Placing the glass solidly against the bench top. Seemingly staring at the adjacent patterns.

He felt the coldness of her hands first, against the firmness of his cheek, felt the gentle nudge to face her.

"Kim..." He began breathing deeply, His eyes becoming heavy with uncertainty. "Please... if you don't mean this... I don't know.. if i can deal with that" His breathing increased in uneasiness as her lips edged closer to his.

She allowed her arm to snake around the nape of his neck urging him to move closer towards her, his lips capturing hers, in a gentle tender kiss.

She felt the calloused finger tips at her lower back his tounge swiping over her lower lip for entrance, the slow massaging of his tounge against hers as the kiss deepened. The soft gentle beginnings.

They gazed at each other in silence, each bidding for a decision they knew they had to make.

TBC

--------------------


End file.
